1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of earth working devices and methods and more particularly those related to brushing or grooming grass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golf greens are maintained by applying a level of sand periodically atop the grass with a brush then being used to work the sand down between the blades of grass. The prior art includes a wheeled frame having a number of brushes depending therefrom with the frame then being towed by a vehicle back and forth across the green. The brushes are also used to groom fairway grass. One example of a grass brush vehicle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,013.
The grass blades on a golf green are relatively close together with the result that it is sometimes difficult to work the sand down from the top of each blade towards the roots, particularly depending upon the humidity, moisture and other factors. Therefore, a brush vehicle is moved across the green in multiple passes. The additional labor time adds to the increased cost of maintenance. Disclosed herein is a grass brush vehicle and method which move the grass blades in different directions even though the brush vehicle makes a single pass over the golf green.
Brushes pulled across the ground have a normal tendency to provide a turning moment to the vehicle holding the brushes. Controlling the number of brushes on either side of the axis of vehicle movement greatly helps reducing the turning moment. Nevertheless, forces normally will exist causing the vehicle to veer off a straight line. The brush vehicle disclosed herein has a line of symmetry along the axis of movement by arranging the pattern of brushes on one side of the axis of movement being a mirror image of the pattern of brushes on the opposite side of the axis. Less force is required to pull the brush vehicle to move the brush vehicle while also ensuring the vehicle moves along a straight line.
A number of U.S. patents have issued relating to various brushes and other mechanisms for collection or movement of material. For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,684 discloses a plurality of brushes for collecting debris from a surface. U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,831 discloses a sand distributor and spreader for filling sand into aerated holes in golf greens. U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,927 discloses a turf maintenance and brushing machine particularly used with golf courses. U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,676 discloses a sweeper system for lawn mowing whereas U.S. Pat. No. 6,655,469 discloses a turf comber having a pattern of brushes for sweeping the turf. U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,857 discloses a brush attachment for grooming golf courses, athletic fields and alike. British Patent No. 2258147 discloses a ground effect brush wherein the brushes are divided into separate lengths that are mounted on a frame and arranged at an acute angle with respect to the intended direction of travel.